


Meteor Shower and Chill

by weebshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, I'm not funny, Literally all the fluff, M/M, attempts at humor ??, but they're really gay, oikawa's a space nerd and apparently it's rubbed off on iwa, they're not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebshit/pseuds/weebshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa invites Iwaizumi over to watch the meteor shower with him. Teasing and bad jokes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Shower and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> hi. I really have no explanation for this. I just got the idea and wrote this v fast so... sorry if it sucks. Also the extent of my knowledge on the subject is a 2 and a half minute video called Meteor Showers 101 so pls forgive me if idk wtf I'm talking about
> 
> in other news though !! I'm working on a matsuhana one shot that I'm close to being done with so I'll post that hopefully within this week and also a multichapter (yikes) iwaoi fic that I hope to start getting posted soon!!

“Hello? Why the hell are you calling me?”

Ah, as charming as ever. Oikawa rolled his eyes as he heard the familiar voice of his best friend on the other line. “Always so cordial Iwa-chan. Hello to you too.” He grinned and put the call on speakerphone before propping his phone up on the kitchen counter.

“Yeah yeah. But really, why are you calling me?” His question sounded throughout the room this time and Oikawa couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew the other would’ve been caught off guard by a phone call. Normally, if Oikawa wanted something he’d just text Iwaizumi, or if it was that urgent, walk two doors over and tell him face to face.

“ _Because_ Iwa-chan, it’s important! There’s a meteor shower tonight and you should come over and watch it with me.” He grinned and leaned against the counter, impatiently watching as the timer he had set approached zero.

“Right. “Important”.” Iwaizumi imitated and Oikawa could practically hear the air quotes he was most certainly making right now.

“It is important! Who knows the next opportunity you’ll get to see one.” As if on cue, the buzzing of his timer went off and Oikawa grinned, heading over to the oven to pull out what he had baking. “Besides, I knew you’d need a little convincing, so I made cookies!” He pulled on some oven mitts - the cute ones with the kittens on them that he’d bought his mom for Christmas - and took out the two trays of perfectly browned chocolate chip cookies.

Even over the phone, he could tell as Iwaizumi’s demeanor changed. He was too predictable, Oikawa always knew just how to bribe him. “So you’ll come over?” He grinned, speaking up a little louder from across the room as he set the cookies on a cooling rack.

“Yeah. I guess I can come watch your stupid space rocks with you, you nerd.” Iwaizumi finally spoke up from the other end, voice distorted from its usual quality over the phone line, but Oikawa couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“Yay!” He peeled the oven mitts off his hands and picked his phone back up off the counter, turning it off of speakerphone and pressing it to his ear. “Hurry over Iwa-chan! You wouldn’t want me to eat your share of cookies too.” He teased, taking a bite out of one still-hot cookie just to prove his point.

Iwaizumi didn’t believe the threat, knowing that when Oikawa made cookies he made more than just one batch given his ridiculous sweet tooth. “Yeah whatever. See you in a minute.”

Oikawa smiled and finished off the rest of the cookie in one bite. “See you soon Iwa-chan. Bye!”

With that, the line went silent and Oikawa quickly pocketed his phone and went back to the cookies. He took special care as he transferred them from the pan to a plate that they could eat off of. Oikawa laid them all out in a cute design on the plate and it reminded him of when his mother would bring him and Iwaizumi snacks outside as kids after a long day of playing pretend in the backyard.

He was just about to text Iwaizumi to hurry up when he heard a single knock and then the door pushed open. Typical of Iwaizumi. He’d given up on waiting for someone to answer the door at Oikawa’s years ago - besides, it was like a second home to him anyways: no need for formalities.

Oikawa poked his head around the corner with a smile. “There’s my favorite Iwa-chan.” He strutted into the living room to greet him.

“I’m your only Iwa-chan.” The shorter male rolled his eyes as he slipped out of his shoes, following Oikawa into the kitchen and immediately snatching a cookie off of the plate he had set up, taking a bite.

Oikawa frowned as Iwaizumi so rudely dug into his plate without even asking. He’d taken one right out of the middle too, that brute; it’d ruined the design he’d made.

“This is actually really good.” He mumbled through a mouthful of cookie and Oikawa couldn’t help but think that if he had done that, Iwa-chan would’ve scolded him for talking with his mouth full. “I didn’t know you were good at baking.”

Oikawa decided to let it slide because at least Iwaizumi had complimented his baking; besides, they had a meteor shower to get ready for. “I’m good at a lot of things Iwa-chan.” He countered with a smirk. “Now let’s get ready. It starts in half an hour!” Oikawa urged, quickly taking off up the stairs, assuming Iwaizumi would follow right behind him.

Iwaizumi did of course follow him, but not before grabbing another cookie.

Oikawa was already grabbing piles of blankets off of his bed when Iwaizumi joined him in his room. He gave Iwaizumi one of his signature pouts as the blankets piled up to his chin, making it hard for him to even see over the stack.

“What the hell are you doing?” Iwaizumi laughed at him. Mean.

“I need help.”

“Clearly. _But what are you doing?”_ Iwaizumi repeated in annoyance, shoving the rest of the cookie in his mouth so that he could free up his hands and take some of the pile from Oikawa. He sighed, wondering just what the hell his genius of a best friend had planned now. There was no way two people needed this many blankets.

“Well, I thought it’d be a good idea to sit on the roof while we watch the show. Ya know, the higher up we are, the closer the aliens are to us!”

Iwaizumi just stared at him, taking in a moment to try and understand that reasoning. But it was Oikawa reasoning - there would be no understanding. “Right of course. It’s only logical.” He agreed sarcastically. “And just how are we gonna get on the roof?”

“Well, you’ll climb out of my window and onto the roof, then I’ll hand you everything we need up there and then you can hoist me up there with those big, strong arms Iwa-chan!” He shot Iwaizumi one of his award winning smiles and dropped the pile of blankets he had been carrying onto the floor just below his window. “Perfect right?”

Iwaizumi just stared at him again in disbelief before remembering he shouldn’t try to understand how or where he comes up with these ideas. “Right. Perfect.” He sighed. Was this really worth the cookies?

“Great! Go Iwa-chan, go! Up on the roof, we don’t have time to spare.” He urged, clapping excitedly as Iwaizumi begrudgingly agreed to whatever the hell this was. Of course though, he made sure to flip Oikawa off before sliding open both the window and the screen as far as they could go. “Rude, Iwa-chan.” He pouted a little and stuck his head out the window.

“This is a horrible idea Shittykawa. We’re on the second story, it’s gonna hurt like hell if we fall.”

Oikawa just shrugged. “So don’t fall. Now come on, up you go.”

Iwaizumi wanted to punch him in his stupid face right now, but instead he found himself standing on top of the windowsill, and easily enough, he pulled himself onto the roof. He had to admit, it was beautiful from up here: the sun had nearly set and the stars were visible in the early night sky, yet the horizon was still painted brilliant shades of pink and orange and yellow. He took a moment to appreciate the view from across the rooftops before the half a second of silence he had gotten was of course was interrupted by Oikawa’s shrill whining of, “Hurry up Iwa-chan! Take the blankets!” He groaned and sat down on the edge of the roof, grabbing the excessive pile of blankets Oikawa had handed up to him and setting them down behind him. “Don’t forget to bring the cookies!” He called down to him.

Oikawa’s head peeked back out the window a moment later and he handed Iwaizumi up the plate of cookies, which he took with great deliciously, setting them away from anywhere they could get knocked over. “Alright, great. I’ve got everything I need up here, you can go now.” He smirked and crawled away from the window and out of Oikawa’s sight.

The brunette immediately whined and stuck his head out of the window farther. “Mean Iwa-chan, mean!” He complained, nervously standing up on the windowsill and looking up at his best friend. “Please help?” Oikawa stuck out his bottom lip in a dramatic pout.

“If I got up here myself so can you.” Iwaizumi countered, taking another cookie and ignoring his whining. That just made Oikawa whine some more. Sure he could get up here himself, but he’d rather have Iwaizumi help him.

“But Iwa-chaaannn, I’d rather you pull me up with your big strong bara arms!” He stated with a pout to hide the smirk that was mostly certainly pulling at his lips right now as Iwaizumi’s face went red.

“You’re an idiot. Stop reading all those awful romance mangas.” He muttered, running a hand over his arm self consciously. Oikawa laughed.

It was cute how that made him flustered, he noted. “Not gonna happen. Now help me up, please?” He gave Iwaizumi the best kicked puppy look he could muster and it seemed to work. With a sigh of annoyance, Iwaizumi crawled over and held out a hand to him, helping pull Oikawa up onto the roof. The brunette just gave him a smirk of satisfaction and crawled over to where Iwaizumi was sitting..

“Thank you for the assistance.” He patted one of Iwaizumi’s biceps, speaking directly to it as the shorter male shot him a glare.

“Why do I even talk to you?”

“Because you love me, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi scoffed.

“Now let’s set all these blankets up! I didn’t make you carry them all up here for nothing.” Oikawa stated before quickly getting to work, stacking several of them up in a spot big enough for just the two of them. He had brought a couple of pillows and he leaned them up against the slant of the roof before sitting down on his creation to determine whether or not it was up to his standards.

“Iwa-chan come here.” He patted the spot next to him, noticing that his friend had gotten sidetracked staring at the sky. Ha, he couldn’t call Oikawa a space nerd when he was just as much of one.

Iwaizumi’s attention turned back to him and he nodded, crawling across the roof and sitting down beside Oikawa.

“Isn’t it pretty?” He questioned softly as he pulled a light blanket over the both of them, not caring that it was still pretty warm out, even with the sun setting. Iwaizumi would probably be hot, but Oikawa didn’t care: it was cozier this way

“Of course it is.” Iwaizumi agreed easily, wrapping an arm around Oikawa as he relaxed against the makeshift headboard the other had made.

Oikawa was a little surprised as Iwaizumi so willingly encouraged cuddling - actually _initiated_ it. He certainly didn't complain though, just leaned in closer to his best friend and curled up to his side.

It felt kinda surreal being up there - to see the neighborhood they’d seen every day for as long as either of them could remember from such a different perspective. To see into the gardens of all their neighbors and the tops of the trees they’d climbed as kids. To see beyond the rooftops of their neighborhood to the fields that lied on the other side of town. It really was beautiful and Oikawa made the mental note that they’d have to come up here again sometime, meteor shower or not.

They just stayed like that for some time, silent, Oikawa curled up close to Iwaizumi’s side, his head resting on his aces chest and Iwaizumi holding him there without a complaint. These were Oikawa’s favorite moments, the ones where he didn’t have to act a certain way or hide things about himself or pretend to be something he wasn’t. It was the moments like this with Iwaizumi - the person who accepted him no matter his flaws - that he felt truly happy. Besides, it wasn’t every day he would actually agree to cuddling, in fact it was a pretty rare event, so Oikawa wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity.

Neither of them spoke until there was a flash of light in the sky and Oikawa gasped. “Iwa-chan! Look, look!” He shook him excitedly and watched as more and more streaks of light lit up the night sky.

“I can see, dumbass.” He muttered, though it seemed Iwaizumi’s eyes were just as fixed on the sky as his own.

Oikawa was in awe as he watched the lights rushing towards Earth before dying in the air, disintegrating to nothing but dust. It was truly spectacular - a once in a lifetime opportunity. He reached over and grabbed a cookie, handing Iwaizumi one as well as he knew he’d try and reach over if he didn’t, and he certainly didn’t want to disrupt the comfortable position they were in.

“We’re watching little pieces of outer space fall to our planet.” Oikawa muttered, his gaze fixated on the sky. “Those rocks have been traveling through space for who knows how long… think about how many galaxies they could’ve been too, how much of space they’ve seen that we haven’t, and now they’re here, in front of our eyes.” He paused before perking up again, excited at the thought that crossed his mind. “Iwa-chan they could’ve seen the aliens. What if the aliens had left a message on the meteors and they burned up in our atmosphere before we could ever receive it?”

Iwaizumi just laughed, glancing down at his friend and lazily twirling strands of light brown hair between his fingers. Oikawa relaxed against the touch and probably would’ve let his eyes slip shut if it weren’t for the meteor shower that he absolutely couldn’t miss.

“If the aliens were trying to communicate with us, I would hope that they’d be smart enough to not carve their message into space rock.”

“They might not know better! Maybe meteors don’t burn up in their atmosphere.” He argued between bites of his cookie.

Iwaizumi just sighed, once again not attempting to understand Oikawa’s logic, and simply watched as a few of them off in the distance seemed to come really close to the ground. He wondered if any of the rocks had made it to Earth.

Oikawa spoke up then, almost as if he was reading his mind. “We should go look in the fields tomorrow and see if there’s any meteors.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, glancing down at him again. Oikawa basically had his head in Iwaizumi’s lap at this point, his eyes watching the sky in concentration. “Wouldn’t they be too small to really notice anyways?” He asked, looking back to the night sky as his fingers ran through Oikawa’s hair again, and for once he didn’t get yelled at for messing up his perfect hairstyle that just takes so long in the morning.

Oikawa shrugged and actually glanced at Iwaizumi for probably the first time since the shower had started. “It’s worth a shot.”

They fell silent again after that and both turned their attention back to the sky. The amount of meteors seemed to be coming down less and less as time went on and Iwaizumi found himself yawning and struggling to stay awake. Oikawa always did make fun of his sleeping patterns, saying that he fell asleep earlier than his grandma. But hey, at least he got enough sleep to actually function properly, unlike Oikawa most days.

He felt his eyes slip shut, but just as quickly as he had relaxed there were fingers jabbing into his side and his eyes snapped open, facing a dramatically angry looking Oikawa.

“No sleeping Iwa-chan, you grandpa.” He argued and Iwaizumi simply flipped him off for the second time tonight but sat up some so that he wouldn’t doze off again.

“What does it matter? The meteor shower is basically over now anyways.”

Oikawa just pouted. “It’s not yet! Look!” A single light flew through the sky and… was it blinking?

“Oikawa that’s an airplane.”

He frowned and sat up off of Iwaizumi’s lap. “Okay fine, it’s over. But I’m not letting you fall asleep on my roof!”

Oikawa wrapped a heavier blanket around himself, feeling cold now that it was later and the cool night air was hitting his skin, but Iwaizumi seemed as unaffected as ever. He really was a human heater.

“Buuut,” he drew out, rocking back and forth excitedly. “You could just stay the night.”

Iwaizumi shrugged, seeing no problem with it. His parents knew where he was and they wouldn’t mind. “Okay, but we’re not sleeping in the same bed. You’re way too clingy, and you kick in your sleep.”

“I do not kick!” Oikawa argued, trying to divert attention away from the red on his cheeks by giving one of the most innocent looking pouts he could manage.

“You do kick. And you snore sometimes too.” Oikawa practically squawked and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t true. Oikawa managed to look good even when he was sleeping, and it was one of the few times he was actually quiet, but Iwaizumi certainly wasn’t going to let him know that, especially when it was so easy to mess with him.

“Mean Iwa-chan, mean! I know I do not snore!”

Iwaizumi just laughed and Oikawa couldn’t even keep up the angry pout on his face because his laugh was so nice and he loved the rare moments when he actually got to hear it.

“Yeah, whatever you say Tooru.”

The use of his given name made Oikawa’s heart flip in ways he wished it didn’t.

“Let’s go inside though. I’m tired. I’ll even sleep with you if I really have to.” Iwaizumi continued and Oikawa was ready to agree when the most brilliant joke he’d possibly ever had, _ever_ hit him.

A shit eating grin spread across his face as he watched Iwaizumi. “You’ll sleep with me?” He paused for dramatic effect. “So you’re saying we can… _meteor shower and chill?”_ The grin on his face only grew wider and he had to hold himself back from bursting out laughing right there.

Iwaizumi face simply fell at the joke, as if it had physically pained him to hear those words leave the others mouth. “You’re a complete idiot. _Why do I even talk to you?”_ He repeated the question he was sure crossed his mind at least 50 times a day and Oikawa finally burst out in laughter.

“We’ve been over this Iwa-chan! Because you love me!” He got out between giggles and Iwaizumi couldn’t even stop the grin that was spreading across his own face at just what a completely ridiculous idiot his best friend was.

“Yeah, I must to put myself through this kind of torture.” He teased and stood up, stretching his arms and legs. “But you’re still an idiot.”

Oikawa was finally able to stop laughing enough to actually stand up himself, blanket wrapped tightly around him so that only his face was peeking out. “But I’m your favorite idiot.”

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Iwaizumi mumbled, picking up stacks of blankets and bringing them back towards the window for them to go back inside.

It was enough for Oikawa that he hadn’t denied it, that yeah, you’re an idiot but you’re my idiot. It was enough to know that no matter how many bad jokes he made, or how much he knew he kicked Iwaizumi in his sleep, that he’d never leave and never stop being his best friend. That was enough for Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> hah ha... idk what that ending was either. But !! thanks if you read all the way through. I just love these two,,,,, so much
> 
> alSO you should follow me on instagram @iwa.chan (((:


End file.
